Iruka's a kid?
by XspriteyX
Summary: Iruka has been turned into a baby, but is ageing fast to his original age, who's looking after him? None other than Kakashi Hatake! : Non Yaoi
1. Why me?

It started as an ordinary day for Iruka, he woke up early to gather his necessary papers for the

academy students, had a shower, some breakfast, then left to walk to the ninja academy. It was a

peaceful morning in Konhoa. The weather was warm, there was a trace of dew left on the grass. All

in all, it had the concept of turning into a wonderful day. Iruka passed by Ichiraku ramen stand to

see his old student Naruto, whom may as well have been a son or a younger brother to him eating

away his daily morning ramen. Iruka shook his head, it seemed like Naruto's eating habits would

never change, Naruto has recently graduated from the academy, gaining Kakashi Hatake the famous

copy nin as a ninja instructor. Iruka didn't mind the man, he just sometimes wondered if he actually

knew what he was doing when it came to looking after teenagers, sure they were genin ninja,

training hard to become respectable shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves someday, in Naruto's

case it was his dream to become hokage. Iruka knew the path of the shinobi was a tough one to

follow, but he wished that Kakashi would remember that they are still KIDS after all. So staining

their hands with an enemy's blood, was the cruel harsh truth that they would have to face, but for

now, he should be lingering a bit more on their innocence rather than strength. At least that was

Iruka's beliefs, Naruto's team mates were Sasuke Uchiha sole survivor of his clan, and Sakura

Haruno a gentle kunoichi, Naruto himself was one that was different all by himself, he was the

container of the nine tailed fox Kyuubi, the fox that had attacked the hidden leaf village 12 years

ago, killing many shinobi, including Iruka's parents. However, Iruka would never blame Naruto, he

wasn't the fox, he was just the boy containing it, who should be regarded as a hero instead of being

feared and hated. Iruka was stopped in his musings by none other than said blonde himself. "Hey

Iruka-sensei! Come get some ramen!", Iruka smiled and waved back, "Ah sorry Naruto I can't, I

gotta get to the academy. Maybe later, OK?". Naruto nodded, "Alright bye Iruka-sensei." Iruka

carried on towards the academy were all the young shinobi would one day hopefully fulfil their

dreams in becoming strong ninja, as their parents did before them. It was on his path the ninja

academy that Iruka was attacked, a female shinobi from the village hidden in the mist struck, Iruka

didn't have time to react as a mysterious purple fluid was injected into his blood stream. All Iruka

managed to say before passing out was "Who are you?" his vision was failing fast, before losing

consciousness she said "My name is Satsuriya." with that statement Iruka passed out completely.

Kakashi was walking towards the memorial stone as usual, not a care in the world, as he walked he

noticed a bundle of clothes moving on the path. It was the remains of a chunin vest, a ninja

headband, some pants and sandals. But inside something was moving and crying inside the shirt,

Kakashi gingerly pulled the cloth away to see a brown haired baby with a scar across it's nose,

Kakashi cocked his head to one side "Hm?" the baby squeaked "Eh? The little thing stretched it's

arms towards Kakashi begging to be hugged. Kakashi looked around the street was deserted, he had

a gut feeling that this 'baby' was actually chunin academy teacher Iruka Umino. He scooped up

Iruka and made his way to the hokage tower, Iruka ooed at the wind blowing his short tuft of hair.

Kakashi sighed, and this was going to be such a nice day as well. Kakashi arrived unannounced in

Sarutobi's office holding securely a lively little bundle in his arms, Sarutobi could only sigh.

"Kakashi what brings you here?" Kakashi held Iruka out to him, "Lord Hokage I think this is Iruka

Umino." Sarutobi exhaled, "I see. I shall call some medic nin immediately." Kakashi nodded

handed Iruka to Sarutobi and began walking away, Iruka whimpered before howling really loudly.

Kakashi looked back at him, he had his little arms stretched in Kakashi's direction trying to get

away from Sarutobi whilst screaming his lungs off. Sarutobi was shocked Iruka hadn't cried when

held him as a baby the first time around, that was back when Iruka's parents were still... oh.

"Kakashi could you hold him again please." As soon as Iruka was secure in Kakashi's arms he

stopped crying, whimpered a bit and snuggled into Kakashi's arms drifting off to sleep. Sarutobi

sighed again "I was afraid this would happen." Kakashi looked at him, "Afraid of what?" Sarutobi

stood up "Afraid that Iruka's sort of imprinted on you as a parent." Kakashi blinked once, twice, and

one more blink before his eye widening in terror "WHAT!" Sarutobi made his way to the door "The

fact is Kakashi, you are right that IS Iruka Umino. How he is a baby I'm not sure, follow me and

we'll have medics examine his condition. My guess is they won't know what caused this for a while,

and most likely someone will need to look after Iruka. Trust me from personal experience he doesn't

like being separated from his parents, and in this case, you." Kakashi followed him down to the

hospital in a daze, completely lost in his thoughts, he wanted to protest and claim that someone else

could babysit the brat. If he did that though he would be going against he third Hokage's orders, and

that was a ninja No No. As soon as Sarutobi walked into the hospital a bunch of medics surrounded

him, "Lord Hokage are you feeling well?" "Lord Hokage is there something wrong with you!" "Do

you need a medicine prescription Lord Hokage?" Sarutobi chuckled "Of course not, I'm as fit as a

fiddle. However I would like you to take a look at Iruka Umino for me please." A female medic

nodded, "Certainly Lord Hokage. Where is he?" Sarutobi indicated the sleeping baby in Kakashi's

arms, the medic gasped but complied. As soon as she tried to pry Iruka out of the still dazed

Kakashi's arms he began crying again, Kakashi snapped out of it and on instinct sat Iruka on his

shoulder and began to soothe him. Sarutobi smiled "See Kakashi your a great a father figure." The

medics decided to check Iruka over in Kakashi's arms instead to save time, and to keep the peace.

Sarutobi waited patiently for the medics analysis, "Lord Hokage from the tests we've conducted

nothing stands out of the ordinary with his results he seems completely normal, except he's a baby."

Sarutobi nodded "Thank you for your time." the medic bowed and moved off into some other part

of the hospital. Sarutobi turned his gaze to Kakashi who was balancing the gurgling baby on his lap,

"_So I was right in assumption, the enemy ninja probably used a undetectable formula , odourless, _

_colourless, and damn well tricky in the chemical make up. For now I'll post some ANBU black ops _

_around the village but at the present moment I'll gather all the intelligence possible." _Sarutobi

smiled warmly and approached Kakashi and Iruka, "Well you two seem to be getting along."

Kakashi snapped his head up, "Well? What did they say?" "They said Kakashi that there's nothing

wrong with him." Kakashi stood up and held Iruka out to Sarutobi "Nothing wrong! Nothing! Look

at him He's. A. Baby!" Sarutobi started leaving the hospital "I can see that Kakashi, I will supply

you with some extra funds to support Iruka, temporarily you''ll be on leave off missions. Until Iruka

is older you won't be able to leave him with a babysitter." Kakashi looked panicked "How long is he

going to be like this?" Sarutobi looked back at him "I'm not sure, but Kakashi I have a good piece

of advice for you." "What's that?" "You might want to by a mother care book today. Don't worry

about your students I'll have someone take over for you for today, and I'll send someone over in a

few minutes with the funds and basic baby necessities. Meanwhile take care of him." Sarutobi left

the hospital leaving a stunned Kakashi with Iruka looking up at him with an innocent face, Kakashi

looked at him "What are you looking at?" Iruka smiled than began clapping his little hands.


	2. Terrible twos

Kakashi groaned, he transported himself and Iruka into his apartment. A few seconds later a ninja

arrived at his door with a bag of items and a baby crib, nodded at Kakashi and left. Kakashi's eye

twitched at the baby stuff he sat Iruka on the floor of his living room to cart the stuff in. He sat the

crib in his room, as he thought it wouldn't be wise leaving a baby on it's own then started mooching

though the bag the Hokage sent him. There were little post it notes on certain items like on a bag on

disposable nappies, _"Kakashi if this is only temporary Iruka won't need more than this bag. If not _

_well you'll have to buy more." _Kakashi's face greened at the thought of changing Iruka's nappy, only

realising at the moment all Iruka had on was an oversized shirt rapped around him. Kakashi dug

through the bag pulling out a a sleep suit and grabbing a nappy. "OK Iruka lets get this over ….

Iruka?" he looked at the spot only to find him missing. "Now were did he go?" Kakashi checked

around the living room, the kitchen and the hallway the sound of gurgling led him to the stairs

attempting to balance on the edge of the stairs was a naked Iruka. Kakashi paled "Iruka stop!" Iruka

tried to turn at the noise but wobbled forward Kakashi jumped sliding forward on his stomach,

catching Iruka but falling down the stairs himself. Kakashi was laying back against the floor, legs

up against the wall with Iruka suspended over him by his arms. "That hurt rug rat." Iruka gurgled

than began peeing on Kakashi's face. Kakashi bit back his growing temper and trudged back up the

stairs, sat Iruka in the living room with a nappy and sleep suit on now only this time with his nin

dogs guarding him. He had a shower feeling completely gross and humiliated that he was just used

as a toilet by a baby. Shampooing his hair three times, then got dried and dressed then resumed

rummaging through the bags there was a stair gate in the bag _"Kakashi babies tend to be very good _

_at vanishing in a instant, hopefully this will prevent any accidents." _Kakashi scrunched the note up

and threw it in a bin. He found other items in the bag, bottles, a bib, baby food, a little plastic plate

set, milk powder, blankets, clothes, a bottle steriliser, a dummy, a few toys, a potty, a papoose, and

the money. Kakashi remembered he was supposed to buy a mother care book, _"I don't need it." _

Pakkun walked into the kitchen, "Uh Kakashi the brat's trying to unlock the stair gate." "_On the _

_other hand though." _

Kakashi walked into a store wearing the papoose, Iruka securely in it in on his

back. He walked into a book store browsing through the book titles _"Mother care 101, All you need _

_to know about babies, So you've got a kid and no clue what to?" _ Kakashi decided the last book

would be the best, he paid for it and left reading whilst walking. Asuma's voice brought him out of

his book, "Kakashi are you reading a baby book, with a kid on your back?" Another voice, this time

it was Kurenai "Leave me him be Asuma didn't you hear what Lord Hokage said!" Asuma sounded

embarrassed "Oh I forgot, sorry Kakashi." Kakashi looked at them, "What did you hear?" Kurenai

looked sad, "We heard from Lord Hokage that your girlfriend had died during child birth. We're so

sorry." Kakashi blinked _"So to protect Iruka the Hokage's saying that the he's my child. Great." _

Asuma scratched the back of his head, "So um, what's it's name?" Kakashi eye smiled "His name is

Iruka." Kurenai had a look that clearly said Why?, "I named him that because he's Iruka's nephew."

There faces had an 'O' look, and then Asuma thinking this was awkward conversation excused

himself and Kurenai. Kakashi shook his head and walked back to his apartment reading his book,

"_Strange Iruka's being awfully quiet." _He turned to look, there was nothing in the papoose Kakashi

freaked out "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He sprinted back towards the bookshop

scanning for any sign of the infant. Kakashi looked around the aisles he had been browsing when

the sound of Iruka giggling caught his attention. Standing precariously on the top of the book stand

was a tottering Iruka trying to once again stand, he wobbled forward into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi

breathed in relief then he noticed the book stand was rocking and shielded Iruka as the books came

crashing down in them. Kakashi's top half wasn't buried under books he propped his head up with

his right arm and drummed the floor with his left hand, Iruka sat an inch in front of him clapping.

"Daddy!" Kakashi's heart melted for a second at the cuteness of it all, before reminding himself to

scorn him "Bad Iruka!" Iruka smiled "Daddy!" then started playing with Kakashi's gravity defying

hair. A store worker came across the half buried bored looking jounin with a baby climbing over

him, the store worker yelled 'clean up in aisle 3!'. After triple checking that Iruka was secure in his

papoose this time Kakashi managed to get back to his apartment without any further mishaps. He

sat Iruka on the living room floor, taking note from the book to shut the door to prevent his escape.

Kakashi settled down on the sofa, Iruka was easily one step away from Kakashi, but in Iruka's tiny

steps it was a good ten steps, If he could walk yet that is. Iruka had his toys next to him, but instead

he focused his attention on his 'father' who was engrossed on learning how to raise a baby. Iruka

pulled himself up only to wobble and fall harmlessly on his rump, after several attempts he got fed

up and frustrated and started to cry. Kakashi's eye widened and he flipped through the pages looking

for a helpful hint, _Tip: If your baby starts crying for apparently no reason, and your not fussing _

_over them. Try and encourage them to crawl to you, or go and hug them. Yes I know this sounds like _

_a pet care manual, but it's simply put blunter this way. _Kakashi sat the book down and eye-smiled at

Iruka "Hey little guy what's wrong?" Iruka stopped crying, "Daddy" he sniffed and stood up again

taking a very shaky step. Kakashi encouraged him, "Come on little guy, just a few more steps."

Iruka took another five titchy steps, he was in Kakashi's arm reach now. "That's it, little more."

Iruka took two more steps confidence growing when he started to fall forward, sensing the motion

Kakashi caught him. "There you go. That wasn't so bad was it." Iruka giggled merrily as Kakashi

started to tickle his tummy. Kakashi was actually quite content at the moment playing with Iruka, he

started chucking him a little bit into the before catching him. _"Ah to hell with that book, I bet I _

_could look after Iruka just fine, after all it said babies only cry when they're hungry, tired, nappy _

_needs changing, frightened or hurt themselves. It's no big deal." _Iruka stopped laughing giving

Kakashi the most pitiful look ever and started to cry again, "I bet you're hungry." Kakashi walked

into his kitchen holding Iruka on one arm, whilst mixing the milk up with his free hand. He checked

the temperature on his wrist, and once satisfied fed the hungry little parasite. _"No problem. I _

_wonder what I was freaking out about, this will be easy. Sort of... right?"_


	3. Ramen!

Kakashi put Iruka in his crib at eight o'clock to get him to sleep. As soon as Kakashi left the room

Iruka began crying, Kakashi didn't go back in the room for another hour in case Iruka was attention

seeking. When he returned and seen how upset the baby was, he felt absolutely guilty about it. "Hey

little guy can't sleep?" Iruka rubbed his puffy red eyes, "Daddy" Kakashi cuddled him, "There

there, how about you sleep with me tonight?" he didn't need to say that Iruka was already asleep on

his shoulder. Kakashi sighed, when this was all over he was going to be one hell of a softy. He laid

on his bed with Iruka snoozing happily in the crook of his arm, Kakashi laid pillows down on either

side of the bed just in case Iruka fell out. _"Damn when did I get the overprotective mother hen _

_instinct anyway?"_ Either way Kakashi slept well with Iruka until two am, Iruka woke Kakashi up

by crying, said jounin groaned got out of bed grabbed a nappy fastened it in on Iruka's head then

laid back down in bed. After a few seconds Kakashi woke up properly realising what he done and

put the nappy on him properly, and made Iruka another bottle of milk. Iruka wouldn't settle though

he kept whimpering, Kakashi looked out his windows, no one was watching or eavesdropping so he

lulled the little baby to sleep with a song,

"_Leaves from the tree,_

_drifting so slow,_

_little shinobi,_

_take care as you grow,_

_survive each day,_

_live through the next night,_

_make your way,_

_follow what's right."_

Iruka sighed drifting off into a pleasant sleep, Kakashi felt kind of self conscious of openly singing

to a baby, but shrugged it off to sleep some more. Iruka awoke again at six am, Kakashi cracked his

eyes open he changed Iruka again and was making up another bottle tiredly when he realised

something. Iruka looked bigger. _"That's odd I could have sworn he only learned to walk _

_yesterday." _Iruka was walking with no problems at all now, and was easily climbing on and off the

sofa and chairs. "Daddy I'm hungwy." The toddler pulled on his pants, Kakashi hadn't mistaken it

Iruka had grown not only physically during the night but mentally as well. "Here ya go." Iruka

looked at the bottle in disgust "Daddy I'm two yeaws old, neawly fwee, I'm not a baby!" Kakashi

was taken aback ten hours ago he could barely stand, now he was talking, with a cute speech

problem no less. Kakashi eye smiled "OK little guy what do you want for breakfast." Iruka paused,

"I want Wamen!" Kakashi stared at him "You can't have ramen for breakfast." "Can too!" "Can

not." Iruka narrowed his eyes and stamped his foot,

"Can too!"

"Can not."

"Can too!"

"Can not."

"Can too!"

"Can not."

"Can too!"

"Can not."

"CAN TOO!" Iruka pouted stamping his foot, Kakashi shook his head "Nu-uh no ramen for

breakfast." Iruka started jumping up and down "I WANT WAMEN! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" _"So _

_this is why they call it the terrible two's. Unfortunately for him Naruto's thrown worse tantrums _

_than he has." _Kakashi noticed that Iruka's hair had grown out in the few hours and was now

shoulder length. "Iruka sit down so I can brush your hair for you." Iruka glared sticking his tongue

out, "Who do you fink you awe, my mummy." Kakashi placed his hands in his hips "No I'm your

daddy so.." Kakashi realised what he just said, he just talked to Iruka as if he really was his son

shaking his head Kakashi continued "Anyway let me brush your hair for you." Iruka backed away

"But you'll pull!" Kakashi walked up to him "I'll be gentle." Iruka ran down the hall "You'll neva

take me awive!" Kakashi could only laugh at his vain attempts to escape, as he clearly remembered

locking the stair gate last night. When he heard little footsteps scurrying down the stairs did he

zoom around the corner to find that Iruka had picked the lock. The tyrant was attempting the great

escape in his pj's! Kakashi hurried down the stairs the front door was wide open, Kakashi panicked

as he looked down the street, _"Where would he go?" _

Iruka ran as far as his little legs could take him, he sat exhausted on a street corner, "That'll show

him." his little tummy rumbled, "I f'got I'm still hungwy." he sighed then the followed the smell of

ramen to Teuchi's shop. He hopped up on a stool drooling slightly at the ramen, Teuchi looked at

him in amusement "Can I help you son?" Iruka blushed "No." Teuchi folded his arms smiling, "I

see, so you're not hungry then?" Iruka answered "Nope." then his belly rumbled. Ayame squealed at

his cuteness, "Aw would you like a bowl of ramen little guy." "I don't have any money." Ayame

smiled "Where's your parents?" Iruka started playing with his fingers"Um I wan away from Daddy

cuz he was gonna bwush my hawe...." Teuchi tutted "That's not good little fella, he's probably

worried sick." Iruka mumbled "I know." Ayame patted his head, "So what's your name?" "Iwuka."

Ayame giggled "Really? How old are you?" He smiled "I'm neawly fwee yeaws old." Teuchi

chuckled "Here I'll give you a bowl of ramen on the house just this once OK?" Iruka smiled "Thanx

mista youw the best!" Kakashi had zoomed around half of Konhoa looking for the tiny tot, he tried the park, the Hokage's

tower, the hot springs then he clicked his fingers, _"The ramen shop!"_ When Kakashi got there he

spotted Iruka chewing through his second bowl of ramen, Kakashi felt angry and relieved at the

same time he tapped Iruka's shoulders causing the toddler to yelp in surprise, Kakashi hardened his

gaze "Iruka what were you thinking! I've been looking over half of Konhoa for you! Don't ever do

that again!" Iruka looked at his feet dangling over the stool, "Sowwy Daddy." Kakashi couldn't help

it he sighed and embraced Iruka in a hug, "I'm just glad your safe. He pulled back and ruffled his

hair." Iruka laughed as he tried to swat away the offending hand. Teuchi coughed, Kakashi

scratched the back of his head, "Oh hey Teuchi, how much do I owe you?" He waved his hand

"Nothing it was on the house. This little guy's yours Kakashi?" Kakashi eye smiled "Well yeah..."

Teuchi nodded "Take care of him he's a great kid." Kakashi nodded, feeling something pulling on

his trouser leg he looked down to see Iruka with a really big innocent look on his face. "Piggy

back?" Kakashi kneeling down to his level, "Only if I can brush your hair when we get home."

Iruka pouted "That's bwack mail." "No it's a bargaining chip. Deal?" Iruka ginned, Kakashi scooped

him up, "Uh oh Iruka looks like your gonna fly!" "I'm not gonna fly." "Really?" Kakashi tossed him

into the air catching him effortlessly, "Oh no Iruka your in a whirl wind." "No I'm not." Kakashi

held above his head and twirled him around before tossing him up one time. The pair of them were

laughing, "OK little monkey get on my back." "I'm not a monkey, I'm a dollfin." "I think you mean

dolphin." "I know what I mean!" Teuchi watched the pair leave, even he found it nice when

Kakashi played the little flying shinobi game with Iruka, "You see Ayame, it's about time he became

a family man."


	4. Family fun!

Kakashi sat Iruka down at the table and got out a hair brush and bobble, "Iruka just

say if it hurts OK?" Iruka humphed, Kakashi began brushing his hair as gently as possible. Iruka

didn't even squeak , "Daddy?" Kakashi continued brushing away, "DADDY!" _"What... oh right _

_he's talking to me." _"Yes Iruka, is the hair brush pulling?" Iruka sighed "No." Kakashi was tying his

hair up "Then what's the matter?" "I had a weiwd dweam last night. I dweampt daddy got killed in a

giant nine tailed fox attack." Kakashi paused, "But I know it's not twu because Daddy you'we

bwushing my hawe." Kakashi patted his head "Yeah, it was just a dream. You know you have a

large vocabulary for a two year old." Iruka stood up on the chair, "It''ll get even goodah when I go

to school! Then I will be a ninja like you!" Kakashi chuckled "That won't be for a while." Iruka

pouted "It'll be weal soon, I can feel it!" "Ah so you're gonna be a ninja in your jammies?" Kakashi

was debating why his brain had chosen that word, because in theory he should have said pj's or

sleepwear, but jammies? That was a new one. Iruka blushed "I just need my clothes." Kakashi dug

through the bag, extremely thankful that the Hokage had also packed clothing suitable for toddlers

he pulled out a little green t-shirt, boxer shorts, brown shorts and tiny ninja sandals. Iruka was

struggling unbuttoning his sleep suit that had gotten considerably tighter on him from his sudden

growth spurt. He was in a nappy still, then he bent his knees, "Daaaadddddyyyy! I gotta go!"

Kakashi looked at him, "Go where?" Iruka whined "I GOTTA GO!" Kakashi in all his years didn't

understand what that meant so he picked up his discarded child book which luckily covered

toddlers, "_For those who are really hopeless at parent hood, when a kid says they gotta go that _

_means they need the loo." _"Uh Iruka your wearing nappy, just go." Iruka whined, "I'm a big boy

now, I'm too old for nappies, I gotta go potty." Kakashi rolled his eye but set up the potty in the

toilet. "OK do you know what to do?" Kakashi was feeling extremely embarrassed about teaching

Iruka how to use the loo, especially if he recovered his old memories as well as keeping these ones.

The little kid nodded determinedly "By the end of this I'll be able to weah big boy shorts." Kakashi

nodded "OK if you need me just call, I'm gonna get my wallet then we're gonna go shopping." Iruka

whined "OK, OK shoo I Weally Gotta GO!" Kakashi left smiling at Iruka's antics, _"So this is what _

_being a father's like."_ He grabbed his wallet, and waited for five minutes, he knocked softly on the

door "Iruka you alright in there?" The toilet flushed and out came a proud looking Iruka, "See told

you! I'm a big boy now!" Kakashi patted his head, "OK now lets get you dressed, we gotta head out

and pick up a few things." Iruka slipped on his boxes, and shorts, Kakashi helped him slip a the t-

shirt over his head. "Ready?" "Yup!" "Hold my hand so you don't get lost OK?" _"Did I just say _

_that? Damn paternal instincts, I thought only woman folk got those sort of vibes of well." _Iruka

grabbed his hand without hesitation , "I'll be OK." They walked off down towards the store, "Iruka

do you like drawing?" "Um yep! Can I get some cwayons and papah please!" Kakashi chuckled

"That's what we're doing now, as well as buying a few other things." "Daddy?" "Yes." "Why do you

wear a mask?" "I wear it because It's kinda a game I suppose I play with the other ninja." "You just

wear it to bovva them don't you?" Kakashi looked at him, "You're very to the point for a two year

old." "Well you're very casual for a twenty something year old." Kakashi stopped, "Iruka say that

again." Iruka looked up at him, "I said you're very casual for a twenty something year old." Kakashi

was saddened Iruka was ageing fast, the process was slowing down, but he still aged quickly, "Iruka

how old are you?" "I'm three years old." Kakashi sighed, the phrase kids grow up so fast today

didn't even cut it. "Well we're here." They purchased some crayons, paper, a plastic glass for Iruka,

some sizes up in kids clothing and a rubber duck. "Daddy why did you buy a duck?" "You'll see

tonight." Iruka stopped, stopping Kakashi with him who was currently holding his hand. Iruka's

body trembled "Oh no I am not having a bath!" Kakashi looked innocent "Bath? What bath? I didn't

say anything about a bath." "Then what's the duck for!" "Decoration." "Daddy you suck at lying."

Kakashi coughed "Anyway lets get home so I can cook us some dinner." Iruka hesitated, but after a

promise of Ramen for breakfast tomorrow he changed his mind and followed after. Kakashi starting

making up a simple meal of savoury rice and vegetables, Iruka was drawing pictures on the table

whilst Kakashi worked. Halfway through cooking Iruka tugged on his pants, "Daddy look what I

drew!" Kakahsi looked at six stick figures, "It's great. Who are they?" Iruka took great pride in

showing off his mini masterpiece "That's me, that's you, that's the Hokage, that's Asuma, that's

Kurenai and that's Guy sensei doing that shiny thumbs up." Kakashi's face faulted, _"So he is _

_remembering his past. I guess that's good in a sense, but it's gonna be hard for him when he _

_remembers that I'm not really his father." _"Something wrong Daddy?" Kakashi shook his head,

"Dinner's ready." Iruka ate his rice without a second thought, but when it came to his vegetables he

refused. "That's rabbit food, do I look like Bugs bunny?" Kakashi cocked his head to one side "Now

that I look at you, you do remind me more of Daffy duck." Iruka slammed his little hands down on

the table, "I'm not daffy! Daffy always gets shot, I'm much to clever for that." "Really you aren't

that clever because I bet I can make you eat you're vegetables." "You can't!" "Vegetables are

yummy." "Yucky!" "Yummy." "Yucky!" "Yummy." "Yucky!" then Kakashi did reverse psychology,

"Your right vegetables are Yucky." Iruka gasped "They're yummy!" "Yucky." "Yummy!" "Yucky."

"Yummy! And I'll prove it!" Iruka ate all his vegetables then crossed his arms with a triumphant

smirk, "See!" Kakashi sniggered "Eh what's up doc?" Iruka realised what he just did and slapped

his hand on his forehead then glared at Kakashi, "Guess what? It's rabbit season!" Then he pounced

on Kakashi and started tickling him, Kakashi fell backwards over his chair laughing and protesting.

Iruka scurried off, Kakashi sat up smiling "Oh I'm gonna getcha now!" he entered the bedroom

glancing left and right for any sign of attack. Iruka leapt off the book shelf "Surprise!" he tackled

Kakashi making them both fall on the bed, Kakashi rolled over and started tickling Iruka, "Da-

Daddy haha stop! I'm haha gonna pop!" Kakashi pulled down his mask to blow a raspberry on

Iruka's stomach who laughed harder. Kakashi sat up with him on his lap still giggling away,

Kakashi smirked "Settle down whirlwind I think it's time for you to have an afternoon nap." Iruka

was staring at him, "What is it?" He pointed to Kakashi's face, "Huh so THAT'S what you like

without a mask." Kakashi just remembered that, he went to pull it back up, but Iruka's hand stopped

him "Daddy leave it down, it's nice to see you smile." Kakashi smiled at him, "You're just sucking

up to me so you don't have to have a nap." Iruka looked guilty "AM NOT!" Kakashi picked him up,

"Tell you what we'll have a nap together in the living room, OK?" Iruka sighed "Promise?" Kakashi

rubbed their noses (Eskimo kiss) "Pinky swear." He sat down in a chair by the window, "Daddy I'm

not (yawns) sleepy." Absent-mindedly Kakashi rubbed his back in a comforting motion,

"_Leaves from the tree,_

_drifting so slow,_

_little shinobi,_

_take care as you grow,_

_survive each day,_

_live through the next night,_

_make your way,_

_follow what's right."_

Soft snores reached Kakashi's ears indicating that Iruka had nodded off, he glanced at the time it

was two pm in the afternoon, Kakashi yawned from waking up last night to tend to Iruka he was

also tired and he to fell asleep.


	5. Bath Time!

Guy sensei stopped by to challenge his eternal rival, he walked into

Kakashi's flat and was going to propose a challenge when he saw Kakashi asleep mask less in a

chair with a little boy asleep on top of him, the boys head covering the usually masked part of

Kakashi's face. Guy tiptoed forward trying to get a look at Kakashi's face, but then Iruka shifted,

covering his face even more. Guy sighed, _"Oh well another time perhaps"_, because as much as he

wanted to see Kakashi's face he didn't want to disturb the sleeping little boy. Guy left the apartment

as quietly as possible and after a few minutes Kakashi said, "Is he gone?" Iruka giggled "Yep!" they

did a high five before getting up. Kakashi popped his back, back into place, "See this is why man

invented he beds." he said aloud. Iruka stretched mimicking him, "So Daddy what are we gonna do

now?" Kakashi checked the time again it was now five thirty pm, "Well I could take you to the park

if you wanna go." Iruka's eyes shone "YES!" Kakashi pulled his mask back up, "Alright whirlwind

here we go." he sat Iruka on his shoulders and walked in the direction of the park. Iruka shifted,

"Daddy... I has another bad dream." Kakashi answered "What about?" "I dreamt that I was teaching

a bunch of big kids and that one was really loud with blonde hair, I think his name was

"Naruchi...Narutota...Naruto! That's it! Naruto Uzu something...." Kakashi placed him on the

ground, "Hey cheer up kiddo we're here." Iruka shot of in the direction of the swing whilst Kakashi

sat on a park bench thinking about reading." Sarutobi's voice interrupted his thoughts "Kakashi how

is he?" Kakashi turned his head to the right to find the third Hokage sitting by him. "He's ageing

quickly, possibly it's his body trying to get back to his original age." Sarutobi nodded, "And you?"

Kakashi looked at him "Me? What about me?" "Yes Kakashi how are you holding out with him?"

"He's a lively bundle of energy, but we're OK." "I see, Kakashi's there something I need to say to

you concerning Iruka.." "What about me?" Iruka was standing in front of them with a big grin and

innocent face and his hands behind his back, Kakashi knew that look it was the look 'I didn't do it

and you can't prove it.' Kakashi leaned forward and held out his hand, "Iruka hand it over." Iruka

smirked "Hand what over?" Then he started running away waving Sarutobi's pipe "You'll have to

catch me first!" Kakashi eye smiled at Sarutobi sheepishly, "Uh excuse me whilst I retrieve your

pipe." He started running after Iruka "Hey whirlwind come back!" "Your just to slow to catch me,

SLOW MO!" Sarutobi smiled with sadness as well as happiness as he watched the little game, Iruka

had been using a tree as cover to keep away from Kakashi walked up the tree. Iruka peered around

thinking he got away with it then Kakashi scooped him up "Busted!" Iruka protested as Kakashi

started a new tickle fight with him, then Iruka was sat on Kakashi's shoulders as they walked back

to Lord Hokage. Kakashi bounced Iruka slightly, Iruka sighed and held the pipe out to Sarutobi

"Sorry for taking your pipe without out asking Lord Hokage. I promise I won't take it again, today

anyway." Kakashi rolled his eye, Sarutobi accepted his pipe back, Iruka could you go and play a

little while longer whilst I speak to Kakashi." Iruka looked over Kakashi's hair into his eye, "Daddy

will you push me on the swing before we go?" Kakashi eye smiled "Of course I will." Iruka grinned

"OK then." he was sat on the ground and ran off to explore for a bit, Kakashi kept his eye on him so

he didn't disappear from sight. Sarutobi sighed "As I was saying Kakashi, about Iruka. The council

have decided that he should be placed in the care of an orphanage, or under a foster family's care

until he's back to his former self." Kakashi's voice raised slightly "What! Why?" "It has come to

that decision because your name is listed in the Bingo book making you a highly likely nin to be

attacked, that's why." "But what could enemies possibly gain from attacking Iruka." "Kakashi if

they believe he his is your son, it is a petty revenge gained." Kakashi stood up "I won't them do that

to Iruka!" Sarutobi sighed "Kakashi I know that Iruka is younger than you by a year, if he was his

actual age, but due to circumstances it seems your heart has accepted him as your own offspring In

just over twenty four hours no less. I'm sorry Kakashi it's out of my hands. As soon as the council

decide on a unanimous decision, they'll come for Iruka." Kakashi balled his fists up in anger, 

"_Great I only just get to enjoy having Iruka around, and then the council decide to take him away." _

"Daddy! Come on you said you would push me on the swing!" _"Well whatever time we have left I'll _

_make sure enjoys it." _He turned his back to the Hokage, "Excuse me Lord Hokage I have to go."

Sarutobi watched sadder than ever as Kakashi walked over to the swing and half heartedly started

pushing Iruka who laughed anyway. After a few more moments the sun was setting, "Alright

whirlwind come on it's time to go home." Iruka whined but didn't run from being sat on Kakashi's

shoulders again."Daddy look!" Kakashi looked up at the sky there was shooting star In the sky,

"You seen it, you make a wish kiddo." Iruka said out loud, "I wish... that us two will stay together

forever." Kakashi felt a pang of sadness grip him, "Yeah, me too."They arrived back at his

apartment, "Iruka put your dirty clothes in the wash please, the childish "OK!" was a reply. Kakashi

walked into the bathroom just a Iruka was putting his shorts in the basket. Kakashi turned on the

bath water and added some bubbles into it, and the rubber duck. Iruka watched him curiously

"Daddy are you having a bath?" Kakashi closed the bathroom door, "Nope, you are." Iruka backed

up against the wall, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Kakashi smiled "Can too." Iruka bit his finger when

he tried to pick him up, "Ouch was that necessary?" Iruka nodded, "I'll bite you again if you try

again." Kakashi pondered _"How on earth do you get a stubborn kid to take a bath? I know!" _

Kakashi crouched down to Iruka's eye level, "Will you take a bath if I take one with you?" Iruka

mulled it over, "OK." Kakashi nodded, he placed his dirty clothes in the bin and sat his mask and

forehead protector on the bathroom cabinet. Kakashi kept his left eye closed and sat in the deepest

end of the bath making sure the temperature wouldn't burn Iruka, Iruka stood by the bath eyeing up

the bubbles. "Well in you come." Kakashi lifted Iruka in and sat him at the opposite end of the bath,

Iruka seemed to cling to Kakashi's arms with a death grip. Once his bottom connected with the

bathtubs bottom though, he relaxed and let go. Iruka started playing with the bubbles burying the

duck under them, then blowing the bubbles away. Kakashi smiled at his antics, "Iruka turn around

so I can wash your hair for you." Iruka did so taking the duck with him, saying something about

'Duckzilla." Kakashi took care not to spill shampoo in his eyes as he washed his hair, when Kakashi

run the conditioner though Iruka piped up "Daddy is something wrong?" Kakashi rinsed out the

soap, "What makes you say that." "Because ever since you spoke to the old man you seem sad."

Kakashi paused then finished doing Iruka's hair, "OK you're all done, it's time for us to get out."

Iruka whined "Already!" "That's a change of tune, but yeah we've gotta get out now." Kakashi

stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist, then picked up the protesting Iruka wrapping him in

an over sized towel way to big for him.


	6. The things that matter

They got dressed and had a quick meal of miso soup, Kakashi brushed Iruka's hair and converted

his cot into a bed. He tucked in Iruka sitting on his own bed, "Daddy can you tell me a story?

Kakashi paused in thought then smiled "Sure why not? How about... Minato's accidental time

travelling incident? (actually a fanfic of mine with 17 chappies so far hehe)" Iruka pouted, "No I

want something with animals!" Kakashi chuckled "OK how about Kakashi Lightning Wolf?

(Another fanfic of mine with 13 chappies so far.) Iruka nodded eagerly, so Kakashi told the story to

Iruka who was struggling to stay awake. "Then Sakura kissed the bell transforming them back to

normal. You can hear the rest another night." Iruka yawned, "I'm not sleepy." he rolls onto his side

"Night Daddy I love you." Kakashi kissed his forehead softly, "Love you to son." Then climbed

into his bed to sleep.

Iruka started crying at one am waking Kakashi up in a panic, Iruka was still sleeping but he was

sobbing "D-don't hurt me!" Kakashi shook his shoulders, "Iruka wake up." Iruka had grown again

over the few hours and was now the size of an average four year old. His eyes were red and puffy,

as they started to flicker open, he latched himself onto Kakashi. "D-daddy I was so scared!" he

cried even harder, Kakashi soothed him "There, there calm down it's all right it was just a

nightmare." Iruka's sobs eased off into a soft hiccuping whimper, "Dad -hup- dy can I -hup- sleep

with -hup- you?" Kakashi laid back down hugging Iruka's little body. "Of course you can." He

pulled the covers over, Iruka didn't have any more bad dreams for the rest of the night.

Kakashi was awake in his mind, "Daad." his eyes opened slightly, Iruka's blurry face was in front of

him, "Daad." Kakashi groaned trying to block out the noise, the patter of footsteps was heard then

he felt a solid weight land on him, Kakashi groaned "OK I'm up." Iruka groaned "Finally, I've been

trying to wake you for the last half an hour." Kakashi opened his eyes, Iruka looked way bigger and

felt heavier as he was sitting on Kakashi's chest , "Iruka how old are you?" Iruka sighed "I'm six

years old, and yes I know a ninja doesn't jump on his dad to get him outta bed, but c'mon! I'll be late

to school!" Kakashi did the Math in his head, on the first day Iruka aged from 0-3, so now he's

jumped from 4-6, the process was slowing, but gradually. Kakashi looked at the clock it was six am,

he muttered something about a bachelors life being so much easier as he rolled back in his bed.

"Dad c'mon you need to brush my hair and make me breakfast!" Kakashi didn't move, "If you don't

get up now the mask gets it." Kakashi only the remembered that he stopped wearing his mask in his

house, and that it was very possible that Iruka wasn't bluffing. Kakashi sat up "That's black mail."

Iruka grinned "No it's called a bargaining chip." Kakashi remembered saying the exact same thing

to Iruka a day ago, "Touché." so he groggily made his way to the kitchen in his sleep wear, Iruka

following behind him fully dressed and his arms crossed, "Dad you do remember that you promised

ramen for breakfast today right?" Kakashi paused, "In that case all I need before we go is a cup of

coffee." He brushed Iruka's hair as the coffee boiled, Iruka sat calmly again he fidgeted "Dad...

who's Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno?" Kakashi put the bobble In his hair

"My students, why?" Iruka stared at the window "I had another dream that I was teaching them,

weird huh?" Kakashi sipped his coffee _"Not as weird as you think." _

The Hokage sat patiently at his desk as the ANBU black ops delivered their report, "Lord Hokage

we have uncovered the information you have asked of us. Iruka Umino wasn't a specific target, he

was just chosen as he isn't a particularly strong levelled ninja, it seems the drugs effects are meant

to reverse the ageing process and possibly excel ninja abilities so that the person can become ten to

possibly a thousand times stronger at a younger age so that their youth and stamina is that much

improved. However, as expected the drug could harbour undesirable effects, that is why the mist

ninja picked a leaf ninja. I anything marginally bad should happen their village, for example if it

increased Iruka's chakra one thousand times, he would have the potential to destroy the village. It is

unclear whether the drug will affect his mentality, or even if he'll live longer as the drug may

accelerate his ageing until death." Sarutobi breathed out heavily, _"So things are worse than _

_originally thought, what a mess this is turning into." _A knock interrupted his meeting with the

ANBU, entering the room was one of the aged members of the council, "Lord Hokage we have

reached a decision regarding Iruka Umino, we have already been told the information be the

ANBU, it has been decided we cannot tolerate the threat. We will lock him in a high security cell

block, or simply terminate him."

Iruka was happily chewing down his second bowl of ramen, Teuchi gazed at him in shock it

couldn't possibly be the same boy who stopped by yesterday, but Kakashi was sitting next to him

already finished his ramen waiting for the boy to finish. Teuchi and Ayame looked at Kakashi with

the expressions that clearly stated "We need to talk." Kakashi discreetly nodded at them. "Hey whirl

wind if you don't finish soon your gonna be late to class." Iruka nearly chocked "YOU'RE

RIGHT!" Iruka thanked the ramen shop owner, Kakashi paid him and they set off towards the

academy. "Just you wait Dad I'll be the best shinobi ever!" Kakashi ruffled his hair "Sure you will."

Iruka looked full of determination "Just you wait, you'll see!" The arrived at the academy five

minutes late, "AW MAN! Now my sensei will chew me out for sure." Kakashi chuckled "I'll

explain why we were late OK." They walked towards the classroom Kakashi knew was the class for

six year old first year shinobi, he knocked on the door before entering. It seemed Kotetsu was

covering the class until Iruka was back to normal, or replaced which ever came first. Kotetsu looked

shocked "Kakashi what brings you here?" Kakashi gave Iruka a gentle nudge forward "Sorry that

he's late we left the house a bit later than planned." Iruka scuffed the floor with his sandal, "Sorry

sensei." Kotetsu wasn't completely sure what to make of it, so instead he just went with the flow,

"Um sure it's OK, just take a seat OK." Kakashi nodded his thanks and left, "I'll pick you up after

school Iruka."

Sarutobi had been arguing against the council for a good seven hours now, "Iruka

isn't that sort of person." "Lord Hokage your personal feelings of family ties are getting in the way

of logic, he is a unstable threat. I'm sorry but it has been decided Iruka Umino will be taken, this

afternoon." Iruka studied hard in school all day, doing his best to surpass everyone, at the end of the

day he sat on the swing waiting for Kakashi to pick him up. Kakashi arrived a moment later, "Hey

whirl wind did you have a good day at school?" Iruka grinned "I got top marks on everything! What

did you do all day dad?" "Well I..." Kakashi tensed up sensing a threat he stood in front of Iruka

protectively as several ANBU black ops appeared in front and surrounding him. "We have orders to

take Iruka Umino to a high security detention cell, orders from the Hokage." Iruka froze "Dad

what's going on."

"Iruka stay close to me." The odds didn't look good of Kakashi winning this fight

whilst protecting Iruka, but he wasn't letting them take him away that easy. No, they wouldn't take

him without a fight.


	7. Dreams

The ANBU leader got out a kunai, "Kakashi Hatake stand down." Kakashi didn't move an inch,

Iruka was peering from behind his leg utterly confused. The ANBU readied to make a move, a

smoke bomb exploded covering the area. Kotetsu and Izumo leapt to Kakashi's side, Kotetsu spoke

fast, "Kakashi get to Lord Hokage and clear this mess up as fast as you can, we'll keep these ANBU

distracted for as long as possible." Kotetsu transformed into a replica of Kakashi, whilst Izumo

changed into a copy of Iruka. Kakashi scooped up Iruka masking their chakra signatures running for

the Hokage tower, he could feel more chakra signatures following them, he growled in frustration.

Iruka yelped "I know those three!" Kakashi looked at where Iruka was pointing, Sakura, Naruto and

Sasuke were walking down the street. Kakashi rushed to them, "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura take Iruka

to the Hokage's tower now!" he vanished again in an instant five ANBU on his tail. They blinked in

shock, Naruto looked at Iruka "Iruka sensei...?" Sakura smacked Naruto "IDIOT!WE DON'T

HAVE TIME TO SPARE! WE HAVE TO GO!" They sat Iruka on Naruto's back and ran off, Sasuke

said "Why didn't he go straight to the tower, the academy is right next to the Hokage tower." Sakura

answered, "Well maybe because Kakashi sensei knew they'd be waiting for him there and created a

diversion so we could get to Lord Hokage."

In a matter of moments they broke into the Hokage's

office, "Hey old man what's going on! Why is Iruka sensei a kid! And what the heck do you want

with him!" The Hokage looked at the unceremonious entry of the three genin and sighed in relief

that Iruka was safe with them, the situation hadn't gotten beyond ridiculous and he suspected that

Kakashi was probably fighting against the ANBU right now, that was all he needed. The Hokage

rubbed his temples "Naruto there is no time for explanations, I want you and Sakura to escort Iruka

to the land of tea, Sasuke I want you to track down Kakashi and then catch up with Naruto and

Sakura. What I will tell you about this incident is that it has gotten out of my control, which is why

I need you five safe whilst I sort this mess out." They didn't really get it but followed his orders,

Iruka squirmed "Why are we leaving?" Naruto picked up pace, "I don't really know Iruka-sensei, I

really don't." They travelled in silence, they arrived at the gate surprised to see Izumo and Kotetsu

waiting for them, looking a bit beat up but more or less fine. "Lord Hokage asked us to escort you

guys, so lets move." Sakura kept pace with the guys, "Sensei why are they after Iruka sensei?"

Kotetsu didn't even look back, "They believe he's a threat of some kind because of some weird

formula that was injected into his blood stream turning him into a kid, and he doesn't remember

anything." Iruka blinked "I am still here you know! What do you mean turn me into a kid? What are

you talking about!" Izumo yelled "There's the border for the land of tea, can you guys handle it

from here?" Sakura and Naruto nodded.

They didn't slow their pace until they reached boss

Jirocho's house. He let them in without hesitation as a favour for the Hokage, "Well kids your

Hokage passed on the message your welcome to stay until everything is sorted out, and I know your

other team-mates will be here later on." Iruka wriggled jumping off Naruto's back to point at him

angrily, "What the heck is going on!" Sakura smiled "Nothing Iruka-se-KUN! Iruka-kun nothings

going on." He yelled louder "SEE! There's something not right! You nearly called me sensei again!"

Naruto stepped towards him, "Hey chill there's nothing wrong." Iruka stepped back, "Stay away!"

Sasuke's voice echoed in the hall "Can't you guys even watch a kid?" They turned to the door

"Sasuke! Kakashi sensei!" Kakashi looked passed them at Iruka and sighed in relief, Kakashi had

numerous bruises, a couple of scorch marks but wasn't that bad off. He walked up to Iruka and

ruffled his hair "Glad your safe." Iruka in response threw his arms around him, "Dad what's going

on!" Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all had a visible question mark above their heads at the 'dad'

comment. Kakashi scratched the back of his head "Well.... I thought we could use a short holiday.."

Iruka had a very adult Iruka 'I don't believe you face' "Dad you still suck at lying." Kakashi

coughed "Anyway isn't it past your bed time?"

"AW Five more minutes!" Kakashi picked him up,

"Nope."

"Two more minutes."

"Nu-uh."

"One more minute."

"Sorry."

"10 seconds."

"OK, that way you'll have time to brush your teeth."

"That's not fair!"

"Excuse me Jirocho is there a bed I can put him down to sleep?" Jirocho nodded "Of course, I

haven't shown you your rooms yet. Follow me." As he showed where the rooms were Iruka was still

begging, "Can I at least have a short story before bed, _please?_" Kakashi looked at his pleading face

with the puppy eyes, "OK a quick story, then you sleep, got it?"

Once Iruka was sound asleep in his

room Kakashi made his way to the living room to his students, and host. "I suppose you all want an

explanation." Sakura and Naruto shouted "NO KIDDING!" After he filled them in on the details he

waited patiently for them to absorb the information, Sasuke spoke first "So that's why you didn't

show up for two days." Naruto finished "AND WHY WE GOT STUCK WITH THAT CLOSET

PERV!" Sakura smacked him "Naruto don't be so disrespectful of Ebisu sensei!" Kakashi sat back,

"So are you guys satisfied know that you know what's happening." Sakura looked shy, "Well there

is one thing sensei.. why does Iruka sensei call you dad?" Kakashi momentarily froze, "Uh... well

he's only little so he wouldn't understand that I'm not really..."

"Not really what?"

They looked at the doorway to see Iruka in a borrowed t-shirt and boxers rubbing his sleepy eyes,

"Iruka why are you up?" he walked over and sat on Kakashi's lap "I had another nightmare."

Kakashi paused for a moment examined Iruka's body, like his height, weight "Iruka your seven

right?" Iruka nodded and blushed slightly, and said in a voice only Kakashi could hear "Yeah I

know I'm old enough to stop getting scared over a few dreams... but I couldn't help it. There was

this huge battle, ninja fighting a giant nine tailed fox, and they were being killed, no... slaughtered

by the beast." he looked at the floor feeling silly for bothering his dad over a dream. Kakashi stood

up sitting him on the chair, "I'll make you a cup of cocoa OK, you just wait here with Sasuke,

Sakura, Naruto and Jirocho." Iruka seemed to shrink under there gaze, Sakura attempted

conversation first "So Iruka-kun... what do you and Kakashi sensei do?" he blinked at her,

"Who?..." Sakura tried again "You're 'dad'." Iruka smiled, "Oh why didn't you say so. Well we get

ramen, go to the park and play games. I'm still an academy student right now though so I've gotta

train to become a strong ninja like my dad!" Sakura found it cute that Iruka was looking at Kakashi

as a role model. Kakashi returned with Iruka's cocoa shortly after sitting himself on a chair, Iruka

fidgeted, "Dad can I sit on your knee...?" Kakashi scratched his chin thoughtfully "I dunno. Can

you sit on knee?" Iruka sighed dramatically "May I sit on your knee?" Kakashi eye-smiled "Sure

you can." Iruka parked himself quite comfortably on Kakashi's lap looking wide awake. "Whirl

wind you should finish that drink and get back to bed you know."

"I know. I wanna talk to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura some more. So Sakura are you any good at

chakra control?" Sakura smiled "Actually out of the three of us Iruka-kun I have the best chakra

control." Naruto yelled, "YEAH! Well believe it I'm a super awesome ninja all by self, I could be

Sasuke any day, I was better than him in the academy." Iruka's eye twitched, "Naruto you were

assigned to squad seven because your grades were the worst, and to balance out of the team you

were put with Sasuke because his scores were the best." They gasped at his announcement, Iruka

cocked his head to one side "Was it something I said?" Squad seven fell back anime style, "OK

Iruka lets put you back to bed."

"AW DAD! At least say your gonna fall asleep to!"

"OK. If I go to bed will you go?"

"Yep."

"No ramen for breakfast tomorrow though."

"Lunch then."

"Supper."

"Deal!"

"Night guys I'm going to bed with Iruka now."

They said there good nights, Kakashi carried Iruka backed to their shared bedroom. "Iruka was

there anything else bad about your 'dream'?" Iruka thought hard, "There were faces, so many blurry

faces, but... I just couldn't quite see." Kakashi nodded, "Right, night little guy." He was gonna put

Iruka in his bed when Iruka blushed and latched on to him harder, "I... can't sleep in bed...."

Kakashi raised an eye brow, "Oh? Why is that?" Iruka blushed harder and whispered, "I...wet the

bed..." then buried his face into Kakashi's shoulders and sobbed slightly, "I'm sorry!" Kakashi

blinked in surprise, _"That must have been some nightmare." _"How come your shorts are dry then?"

Iruka whimpered "I changed them once I got outta bed, please don't be mad!" Kakashi shook his

head sighing, "Whirlwind look at me." Iruka's eyes were guilt ridden and slightly red, "I'm not mad

at you, you can just bunk in with me tonight OK?" Iruka sniffed, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Kakashi held up his hand, "Pinky swear." Then the two settled down for the night, Iruka having

better dreams of eating ramen with Naruto, and teaching academy students, and giving out missions

to newly graduated squads.


	8. Home again

Iruka woke up at roughly seven in the morning, for a while he tried to fall back asleep, but after

little success he resorted to poking Kakashi's forehead repeatedly until he got a response.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

At last Kakashi stirred, his eye half heartedly glaring at Iruka, "That was unnecessary, I would have

woken up soon anyway." Iruka brushed some imaginary dust of his top, "Yeah but dearest daddy of

mine, you know as well as I do that the day you get up on time, the sky will be orange and Naruto

will be Hokage. Now can we go home today? I REALLY need to get back to school and my

studies!" Kakashi blinked, "Yeah, about that, we may have to stay a day or so longer." Iruka

smacked his head on Kakashi's chest, it was Kakashi's turn to poke it.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Iruka lifted his head to look at him, his face he had a half hearted scowl. "That's so childish dad."

Kakashi sat up, "You started it." Iruka exaggeratedly sighed "What are we gonna do all day if I can't

go to school?" he fell onto his back, and seemed to notice something interesting on the ceiling.

Iruka tried to grasp the air with his right hand, while his left arm was folded behind his head.

Kakashi raised an eye brow, "What are you doing?" Iruka didn't move but instead continued trying

to grab thin air, "I'm trying to figure out what it is you need to do for a scroll to magically appear in

your hands stating that we can return home." Kakashi started getting dressed, "Right. Good luck

with that." At that moment Sasuke walked in and placed a scroll in Iruka's hand. Iruka blinked,

"Huh. What do you know it worked." Sasuke said in a bored slightly irritated fashion, "The scroll's

for Kakashi sensei from the third Hokage." Kakashi had just finished dressing, then took the scroll

out of Iruka's hands,

"_Kakashi I that all of you are well. I managed to sort this mess out concerning Iruka, the ANBU are _

_once again following my orders the council have decided to back off. After many hours talking we _

_have reached the agreement that no further action will be taken against Iruka's situation. However, _

_if something goes wrong, I shall be removed from the position of Hokage. Drastic I know, it was the _

_only thing I could say to make them agree, but I do trust your judgement as well as Iruka's. As far _

_as I'm told you, Iruka, and your genin team can return to the village as soon as possible. When you _

_return you don't have to visit me, Instead I'd prefer it if you took the time to focus on Iruka. Make _

_sure he's doing OK, check on his progress in chakra control, memories ect. We still haven't any luck _

_on the blood samples we took from Iruka a few days ago, the best medics in the village have been _

_examining the samples but to no avail. Anyway I hope to see you in the near future, and knowing _

_Iruka like I do I bet he's read this scroll over your shoulder, in which case hello Iruka._

_Signed the Third Hokage, Sarutobi._

Iruka nodded in approval, "The old man's good." Kakashi blinked and quickly tried to roll up the

scroll, Iruka looked smug "Too late, I already read it. So what's he talking about? What situation? I

feel fine there's nothing wrong with me!" Kakashi eye smiled, "Exactly, so the sooner you dress, the

sooner we can get home." Iruka fist pumped "Score!"

They thanked Jirocho for his hospitality and left the land of tea. Iruka protested as Kakashi gave

him a piggy back home, the genin squad went separate ways to their homes until tomorrow. Iruka

walked down the road at Kakashi's side, "So dad you failed to answer my earlier question, what are

we gonna do? I'm too late for the academy today, so...." Kakashi shrugged, "I suppose I could take

you to the park." Iruka sighed, "Nah, I wanna do some training!" Kakashi chuckled, "I'll take it you

wanna spar?" Iruka nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

Kakashi lead Iruka to his favourite training ground near the memorial stone, which he felt guilty

about not visiting for the past few days. Iruka stood a little way from him, a kunai pouch tightened

around his leg, "I'm not going easy on ya dad!" Kakashi smirked, "We'll see." Iruka charged

forward throwing a few kunai which Kakashi caught and twirled on his fingers, Iruka then ran to

Kakashi's right creating two shadow clones to help him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, _"So at seven _

_he can do the shadow clone jutsu." _Iruka's clones punched Kakahsi whilst the real one threw

another round of kunai and shurikin, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka cursed, _"A _

_shadow clone!" _Iruka looked around him as Kakashi appeared behind him, "Leaf style one

thousand years of death!" Iruka squeaked as he got prodded and propelled through the air. He rolled

around cursing, Kakashi causally leaned against a tree reading Icha Icha paradise. Iruka yelled at

him, "YOU CHEATED!"


End file.
